The present invention generally relates to sensing a biological molecule and, more particularly, to electronic circuits that automate the detection of the biological molecule using field effect transistor based sensors.
Biological molecules, which may include proteins or viruses, play an important role in many illnesses. Thus, the identification of biological molecules or biomolecules is essential for improved and cost effective disease diagnosis and treatment.
Conventional techniques used to detect the biomolecules include fluorescence or radioactive labeling, and patch clamp. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques can be labor intensive and costly, thereby, reducing the number of patients who may have been helped if these techniques were more cost effective.
Therefore, there is a need for improved techniques for detecting biomolecules. More particularly, the improved techniques need to be less labor intensive and less costly than the conventional techniques.